


Lusting Naruto-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Androgyny, Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Male Harem, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Pheromones, Possible intersex Naruto, Rough Sex, Shota, Slut Naruto, Underage Sex, boy with breasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of a slutty, horny, cross-dressing little boy named Naruto.





	Lusting Naruto-chan

**Author's Note:**

> For those who think animated characters are real and are meant to reflect real individuals, I find it so touching that your damning me and my writing. The truly depraved are the ones who think this way and then look upon real children with disgusting lust and want to hurt them. I am not one of those people, I know the difference between reality and fictional characters and right and wrong.  
> I’m touched that you care so much and have a moral code against pedophilia. Good for you. I am so glad you exist to make sure bad men and women don’t hurt children.  
> I also know, no matter what I say will make you think different of me, but that’s fine.   
> The shota boy in this story at no point is meant to represent a real, human underage child. The description of this character is in no way realistic to human anatomy and therefore should not be taken as such.

Naruto was different from other children and it wasn’t just because of the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. Though that might have to do with some of it. The jury is still out on that. 

The first thing different about him was that Naruto was abnormally beautiful and androgynous for a boy. He had been a cute baby, but as he grew older it was clear it didn’t end there. Both of his parents had been very good looking people, and they had expected their son to take after one of them, but the combination of their genes had created a surprisingly ethereal looking child. With big, angelic eyes framed by thick sultry lashes, perfect little nose, sweet heart-shaped face, and the plushest lips that men couldn’t help fantasize about having wrapped around their cock. The little boy was downright sexy, something a child should never be considered, but he was. 

Even for those who had no predilection for children or boys, they couldn’t help think about him and touch themselves. And while strangers touched themselves to thoughts of him, of what they would do to him Naruto touched himself too. 

That was the second thing different about him. Naruto was naive, but he was far from innocent. He humped against his pillows at night, jerked his prepubescent cock, pinched his nipples and shoved what he could up his clenching, needy boycunt.

To say the least, the Sandaime had been alarmed when he found young Naruto masturbating one day, the boy had only been 6. He asked Naruto about it, if he had heard about it from someone or if an adult was treating him inappropriately. The little boy had shaken his head, his mother's red hair bouncing around his shoulders and just told the old man that his willy started to tingle and the place behind his balls tickled and it felt better when he touched it. He said all this while squirming in his seat, thigh squeezed together and but cheeks clenching while rocking on the chair.

It just felt so good and he just started to explore his body naturally after the first time.

After that conversation The Third really began to worry about how different Naruto already was. More so than he already did consider everything else about Naruto.

He took the boy to the doctors, who explained through very uncommon in children as young as him, it wasn’t completely out of the question for young boys and even some girls to stumble upon their sexuality and even experience early sexual urges and arousal. He was just warned to keep an eye on the boy so that he didn’t engage in sexual activities with adults or other children until he was older. Playing alone with his own body was no crime or thing to worry so much about.

The Third thing was that Naruto loved feminine things and was as gender-fluid as his body was. He liked dresses and skirts, little mary jane heels and things that were light and airy on his body, and his room was only what you could call princess like.

Naruto’s neighbor, a big sister who worked in the red light district only encouraged Naruto interests, even shopping for the boy or going out with him when he was afraid to go alone. The woman also helped to teach Naruto how to anally masturbate safely when she started hearing the boy whimper and struggle through the walls. So she had gone over and asked Naruto honestly about what she was hearing until the boy admitted with the brightest blush what he was up to. 

Obviously, though, the Third Hokage couldn’t always watch Naruto or spare ninja to do it for him. So eventually the day came when Naruto crossed path with men who were unable to control their urges upon seeing Naruto’s delectable body. Even more so when he was wearing such a sweet, cute little dress as Naruto was wearing the day he had his virginity stolen.

Naruto was nine years old when he was cornered and fucked in some alley. Naruto was coming back from visiting the Big Sister, wearing a cute, tight sundress, a pair heeled sandals with his shoulder-length hair up in a ponytail. He looked like any little girl that might walk down the street, but his whisker marks gave him away.  

One man surprised him from behind, covering his mouth and then pulling him off the street and into a long, dark alley. He was thrown roughly to the ground and held down on his back. Naruto recognized one of them even in the dark as an of the Academy instructor, Seto-sensei. He was a large muscular man, with dark skin and hungry eyes that always stared at Naruto with lust during practice. He especially liked helping Naruto stretch and the boy would often feel the man's cock go hard against his back. He licked his lips and worked a strap of Naruto’s dress off his shoulder pulling it down past one of his little tits. 

“Don’t fight us and I promise we’ll to make you feel really good,” Seto-sensei told him, gently stroking the boy's cheek, running a thumb over his full bottom lip.

“That's a good princess,” he crooned to the boy, and pulled down the rest of Naruto’s dress down his chest, cupping a tiny, perky tit, so soft the nipples already hard, pink and begging for attention. 

  
He gently massaged the small breast that belonged to a girl, not a sweet shota boy, said boy gave a little moan and a high, pleasured whine when Seto pinched his nipples. Naruto clenched and rubbed his thighs together and one of the unnamed men pushed his knees apart, getting on his own knees and pulling Naruto’s panties down. The boy's cock was already stiff and the man licked his lips before devouring his small dick, nearly fitting both cock and balls in his mouth, yet still able to take it to the base.

Naruto slapped his hands on the ground as he arched his back, pushing himself up and into the hot mouth with the wet, swirling tongue around his dick. Oh, it felt so damn good. He gave a loud sobbing cry of pleasure. 

“You're a loud one,” the third unrecognizable man said as she unzipped his jeans. “Usually I love that, but being that we’re fucking you in an alley it might be best to have your mouth busy.” 

Then, they flipped Naruto over so he was lying on top of Seto. The man who had been blowing him grabbed his ass and pushed him further up on Seto, his nipples in his face and then lifted him so he was on his knees straddling Seto. Seto didn’t hesitate, he wrapped an arm around Naruto’s back and pulled him down until he was sucking a nipple, Naruto bracing himself on his elbows painfully.

The man at his ass then began to eat him out, reaching under him to wrap a hand around his cock and tugging at his length. Man number 2 grabbed Naruto chin, pushing his fingers into his cheeks until he popped open his mouth. Naruto then noticed the man was holding his hard, thick, long cock in his other hand and was now guiding it to Naruto’s lips.

“Come on, baby, suck on this for daddy,” he told him and Naruto found himself flushing as he did as he was told. There was something about this man calling himself his ‘daddy’ that turned Naruto on like a gas stove top. 

He didn’t know why, maybe it was his lack of a father figure, but Naruto crooned and relaxed his throat to take the thick member down it. The man groaned and threw his head back as he realized the boy didn’t have a gag reflex and took him to the room, his full soft lips kissing his pubic hair and balls. 

While Seto continued to suck his tits, biting and licking his nipples man number 3 was eating his ass out and getting him nice and wet to relax and stretch him. Naruto wiggled his fat, perky ass on the tongue and moaned around the cock in his mouth. It felt good. 

Naruto’s ass was already accustomed to being stretched from years of masturbation. Sometimes he would spend hours inside his apartment just touching himself, sticking anything he could find up into his hole, the need to be filled unbearable. The big sister next door was nice enough to give him toys so he wasn’t using anything dirty or that might hurt him. 

If his mouth was free Naruto would beg man number 3 to stick it in him already, to thrust his hard member into his waiting rectum and fuck him hard. He needed it so bad, there was a scratch inside of him that needed to be itched, that gnawed at him like starvation. A part of his little boy mind told him this was wrong, that he shouldn’t do this with these men, that he should fight.

  
But he didn’t want to, he liked it. He understood these men didn’t care about him, that they didn’t love him but for a few short moments as he was fondled and kissed he felt adored and acknowledged. Most of all it just felt so fucking good. If the nerves in his body could be seen through his skin it would be like fireworks, a thousand lights going off everywhere inside him. 

Finally, the 3rd man got impatient and lined his rock hard dick with Naruto’s fluttering whole, begging for something to be shoved up into it. In one surprisingly easy and slick thrust, the cock was balls deep inside of the little slut and Naruto was cumming on Seto’s chest. His throat constricted in time with the walls of his ass and squeezed around the cocks, hot spurts going down his throat.

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as a sudden relief went through him, his belly felt light, like he could just float away and he sighed when man 2 pulled his now flaccid cock out of his mouth, falling back on his ass having just had the strongest orgasm in his life from the boys skilled mouth. Naruto sighed again and then grunted and eeped as man 3 began to push in and out of him and Seto brought hand down to Naruto’s cock, stroking it to hardness again.

  
“We can’t just let it end that fast, princess.” he told the little boy, freeing Naruto’s red hair from his ponytail and gripping it, pulling and watching as his back pushed and arched further into Seto, perky and swollen tits glistening and red in his face as Naruto moaned like a whore. 

  
He kissed underneath Naruto’s tits, across his ribs and up over his collarbone and even his neck before going back to sucking on those sweet, sweet nipples. He wondered if he did this enough times for long enough periods if the boy would start to lactate. The thought had his cock bursting from his pants.  He laved and pinched and suckled at the boys small tits more, stroking his own cock and the young boys.

“What a tight pussy you got, gripping me so perfectly. You were born for this you whore, it’s why you're still alive.” Man 3 said as he thrusted hard into Naruto, bending himself over the boys back and breathing into his ear, biting his shoulders and back, marking him up. 

“Gods, every part of you tastes so fucking good. Like you sweat honey.” 3 groaned into the middle of his back as he gave another thrust that made Naruto make a delightful sound that turned both remaining men on even more, keeping them going for longer. 

“What the fuck are you?” he asked. Naruto’s answer was a pleasured gasp as his arms gave and he fell full on top of Seto, face in near the top of his head, his nipple still in the man's goddamn mouth. 

It was beautiful, sweet, awesome torture. Naruto loved every second of being ravished. He pushed his ass back into 3.

“More, give it to me harder, faster!” he ordered. “Fucking wreck me!”

“Pound my boy pussy!” He screamed and groaned, pushing back and grabbing Seto’s head, urging him on to suck and bite his nipples more. “Don’t stop sucking,”

“You're the fucking best, I knew you would be such a good little princess for us.” Seto said and began to buck his hips up, looking for some friction with the child’s to get himself off the rest of the way. 

“Uhh...uhh...uhh., yeah so good….more, fill me up” Naruto cried out sweetly, rocking against Seto and back onto #3 cock.  “Uhn, Uhn, Uhn.”

  
“His voice got higher and he rocked faster as something was hit and stroked inside of him that made white sparks burst in the corners of his eyes. #3 thrusted his cock harder and faster, grunting like animal as he plowed the sweet angel who sang a symphony of beautiful whines  and moans that neither man cared if anyone heard. A meteor could strike down right behind them and it wouldn’t get them to stop what they were doing.

They were so close, right on the brink of a body shaking, earth shattering orgasoms. Their breathing matched their thrusts, short and quick until finally Seto gave one last hard suck of Naruto’s tit, pinching his other nipple and jerking his hips up coming over his stomach and Naruto’s cock. Man #3 gave a few more thrusts before shoving himself hard and deep one last time into Naruto’s hole and depositing rope after rope of cum inside the boy who came himself, eyes rolled back, little tongue lolling out as his back arched and he gave one final sound before collapsing full on top of Seto, exhausted, used and fully satisfied with the thorough fucking he had received. 


End file.
